3 Nuevo comienzo (Marmalade Boy)
by noalenna
Summary: Miki y Yuu en Nueva York, Miki se ha perdido y él la busca por todas partes. Espero que os guste


Estaba perdida por las calles de Nueva York, que hacía allí, porque se había decidido a ir, era tonta, nunca debió hacerlo, le conocía y si él le había dejado era por una muy buena razón, pero ella era tonta, siempre lo había sido, y solo pensaba en ella misma.

Dónde estaba? A dónde dirigirse? Tenía miedo, era una ciudad extraña, con un idioma extraño y con gente extraña que no la miraba bien.

Había visto a varios policías, pero no lograba hacerse entender, y ya se había rendido, además seguía llorando a mares y ellos la miraban raro, uno incluso había sacado sus esposas y tuvo que echar a correr.

Ahora estaba en una situación peor, las calles eran más oscuras y sucias, y estaba empezando a oscurecer.

Notaba que la seguían, intentó correr para esconderse, pero no consiguió despistarlos, se metió en un callejón corriendo y de repente dos niños pequeños un niño y una niña aparecieron, la niña se puso a gritar muy alto y gente salió por las ventanas, una señora tiro una sábana encima de los acosadores.

Momento que aprovechó el pequeño para cogerle la mano e instarla a correr.

\- Come on girl, RUN!

Miki echó a correr cogida de la mano de los dos pequeños mientras a lo lejos veía como los que la habían perseguido intentaban quitarse la sábana de encima.

Estaban salvados.

Encontraron un lugar seguro en el que cobijarse los tres, y mientras recuperaban el resuello se miraban.

\- Where are you from? (de dónde vienes?)

\- (Léase en ingles esta conversación) Yo vengo de Japón

\- Porque lloras?- le pregunto la pequeña

\- Nani? (qué? en japonés, Miki no la entiende con sus escasos conocimientos de inglés)

La niña hace una seña de frotarse los ojos para que la entienda

\- Llorar?

\- Sí, porque? – mueve la cabeza en gesto de pregunta para que la chica la entienda.

\- Cosa de mayores ( en japonés) – Hace un gesto con la mano de alto para indicarlo

No se están entendiendo muy bien tal vez porque Miki aún sigue nerviosa.

\- Tengo un hermano

\- Pero eso es genial, él es mi hermanito y lo quiero un montón, me cuida mucho y de mayor me voy a casar con él.

La había entendido bien? Pero tenía razón, tu puedes querer a tu hermano, y nadie sabe que son hermanos de sangre, no está mal querer a tu hermano.

De repente, mientras Miki estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones, los tipos que la perseguían los encuentran y cogen a cada uno de un brazo.

Eran 4 tipos enormes con chalecos de cuero, pañuelos en las cabezas, con muchas cadenas, y con gafas de sol en esa ya oscuridad.

\- Suéltanos!, son niños, yo no tengo dinero- todo con su rudimentario inglés.

\- Callate!

\- Nooooo, por favor suéltame, ayuda, ayuuuuuuuuudaaaaa ( ya en japonés)

En ese preciso momento, un Yuu histérico pasaba por ese callejón porque un policía le había dicho que una chica oriental se había encaminado hacía allí.

Al oírla, echó a correr, y sus amigos Brian y Will lo siguieron también corriendo.

Yuu llego justo para ver como uno de los tipos tenia agarrada a Miki del brazo y la iba a dar un bofetón, lo agarró del brazo y le asesto un puñetazo lo más fuerte posible, en ese momento llegaban sus amigos y se lanzaron a evitar que los otros tres tipos se lanzaran sobre él.

Tuvieron suerte y el tipo del puñetazo no levanto, por lo que eran tres contra tres.

Sorprendentemente pudieron con ellos y como los pequeños empezaron a gritar otra vez policía, policía, justo en el momento que llegaban Jenny y Michael gritando lo mismo, los tipos decidieron irse para evitar más problemas.

Los niños abrazaban a la chica, y esta miraba a Yuu agradecida, la había salvado, a pesar de todo, aunque fuera como hermanos, la quería.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a rodar otra vez sin ella darse cuenta, la niña al verlo la abrazó más fuerte.

Visto que ya estaban todos a salvo, Yuu volteó a mirar al objeto de su preocupación y al verla llorando, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y abrazarla, los pequeños se separaron para darles intimidad.

Sus amigos también los miraban con tristeza.

\- No puedes abrazarme así, somos hermanos, está mal. – Suerte que nadie los entendía hablando en japonés, bueno, igual Michael, pero discretamente se había retirado más para darles intimidad.

\- Deja de temblar, ya estas a salvo, que preocupado me has tenido, lo siento, no debí soltártelo así, pero es un secreto que me ha estado carcomiendo por meses.

\- Yo no lo entiendo, porque nuestros padres nos han hecho esto? Porque no nos lo dijeron para evitar que nos amasemos?

\- Tú me amas?

Ella levanto a mirarle a los ojos, sus lágrimas seguían rodando y con un rubor que se acrecentaba:

\- Claro, que te pensabas, no se cruza medio mundo por alguien al que simplemente quieres- con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios Miki se le acababa de declarar

Él abrazándola más fuerte:

\- Vámonos de aquí

Dando las gracias a los pequeños se encaminaron al coche, los niños dados de la mano decían adiós con sus manitas. Gracias a ellos ya no tendría más miedo de querer a su hermano.

Ya en la residencia Yuu la acomodó en su cama, se había dormido en el coche, después del día que había pasado era normal.

La dejó dormir pacíficamente mientras la observaba.

\- Que vas a hacer ahora?- Le cuestiono Will, estaba en la habitación que compartían recogiendo un par de cosas para irse probablemente a la habitación de Jenny a pasar la noche.

\- No lo sé… Pero no podemos dejarlo así, ambos estamos profundamente inmiscuidos en este amor.

\- Bueno, tan seguro estas de que sois hermanos? Se lo has preguntado a tus padres, o a tu madre por lo menos?

\- Ya he tenido esta conversación con un amigo en Japón, el me preguntó lo mismo, pero como puedo preguntárselo?

\- No lo sé, son tus padres, tu sabes qué relación tienes con ellos

\- Déjalo Will, mañana será otro día, debo llamar a mis padres para avisarles que hemos encontrado a Miki y está a salvo.

Will se despidió de él saliendo por la puerta.

Yuu siguió observando el sueño de su amada mientras marcaba el número de su casa para comunicarse con sus padres.

Chiyako fue la que cogió el teléfono

\- Hola hijo, cómo estás? Has encontrado a Miki? Estábamos saliendo para el aeropuerto

\- No es necesario mama, ya la hemos encontrado, está durmiendo ahora mismo, tan pronto despierte le diré que os llame.

\- Menos mal- Rumi quitándole el teléfono – Miki está bien? Qué le ha pasado para que desapareciese así?

\- Nada un malentendido con una compañera de clase

\- No entiendo.

\- No te preocupes Rumi, de verdad ella está bien. Ya hemos aclarado el malentendido, tan pronto despierte os lo dirá ella misma.

\- Gracias Yuu- hablando a los demás- chicos nos quedamos sin visitar Nueva York

Yuu con un suspiro de resignación colgó el teléfono.

Volvió a observar el sueño de su amada, qué iban a hacer… estaban demasiado implicados ambos para poder dejarlo correr así sin más. Con otro suspiro, se dio la vuelta y se preparó para acostarse.

En ese instante Miki despertaba, y lo veía quitarse su camisa y sus pantalones y ponerse el pantalón de su pijama, se miró a sí misma y vio que ella llevaba la parte de arriba, se ruborizo, pero despacio se levantó y se acercó a Yuu. Le acarició la espalda y este se dio la vuelta suavemente para abrazar a la chica.

\- Miki, te quiero. Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Nada, no hables, ahora no hables.

Se puso de puntillas y lo acalló con un beso.

Su abrazo se hizo más intenso y se encaminaron a la cama, era pequeña, pero no importaba, estaban tan pegados, que les sobraba cama.

El empezó a acariciarla por debajo del pijama subiendo su mano hasta sus pechos.

La camisa le sobraba, se la quitó y la volvió a abrazar, él se excitó más al contacto de sus pezones con su pecho.

Cuanto la quería, como había podido contenerse por tanto tiempo?

Empezaron a explorarse mutuamente, de forma tímida y recatada al principio, caliente después, las restricciones se habían terminado, ya nada los podría parar, ni sus padres ni el hecho de saberse hermanos.

Yuu busco entre los cajones de Will separándose de una Miki totalmente dispuesta.

Encontró lo que buscaba, un condón que evitaría problemas futuros.

\- Igual deberíamos arriesgarnos y así no les quedaría más remedio que aceptar nuestra unión- dijo Miki.

\- Shsss, calla- Poniéndole un dedo en los labios la hizo callar, y luego la siguió besando mientras se ponía el condón.

Poco a poco con mucho cuidado después de acariciarla más profundamente para prepararla, se introdujo en ella suavemente y la resistencia inicial pronto dio paso a una entrega total y absoluto de su amante.

Ya exhaustos y satisfechos, con un abrazo tierno ambos se durmieron muy unidos no solo en cuerpo sino en alma.

Bueno lo primero decir como disclaimer que los personajes no me pertenecen son, de Wataru Yoshizumi y yo los he usado para crear mi historia.

Espero que os haya gustado, siempre me ha gustado mucho esta pareja, y eche de menos algo así en el anime. Tengo que decir que lo tengo pensado como one-shoot, pero que alguna idea baila en mi cabeza para continuarlo, y si de verdad os ha gustado y queréis lo podría continuar, dejádmelo en los comentarios. (sigo sin saber como se suben los capitulos, creo que le pasa algo a mi perfil porque no me sale el apartado my stories, si alguien sabe porque puede ser, que me lo diga, ya he mandado un mail a la pagina pero aun no he recibido respuesta.)

Muchas gracias por leerme


End file.
